Two part developers comprise a toner and a carrier. Often the carrier is coated, for example, with a resin. Certain emulsion-aggregation (EA) toners have relatively low melting point (sometimes referred to as low-melt, ultra low melt or ULM toner) which allows for more energy efficient and faster printing. The use of additives (e.g., surfactants) with EA toner particles may be important in realizing optimal toner performance, including in the area of shelf life for cyclic aliphatic acrylate and amino charged control monomer carriers in combination with polyester resin toners. Thus, there remains a continual need for improving carriers in the formation of developers.